O florescer de um novo amor
by Shunrei-Chan
Summary: O Lord das Trevas morreu e agora Bellatrix tem de encarar a vida matrimonial, junto a seus sentimentos confusos e sabendo o quanto é amada. Rodolphus x Bellatrix.


oii pessoinhas ;)

Vamos as detalhezinhos da fic:

Harry Potter não me pertence. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Espero não ter brisado tanto nessa fic . T.T *tremendo de medo*

Lembrete: _letras em itálico = Flashback da Bellatix_

Enfim... Boa Leitura!

**

* * *

**

O florescer de um novo amor.

Estava sentada no macio sofá da enorme sala de estar da mansão Lestrange. Nada para fazer, nada a pensar ou se preocupar. Então, era assim a vida de casada de uma bruxa normal...

Na verdade nunca havia reparado nisso, nunca havia tido tempo de se comportar como uma boa esposa, viver uma vida junto a seu marido e fazer coisas do tipo. Ao formar-se, ela já namorava Rodolphus e este a apresentou ao Lord das Trevas. Não tardou para se tornar comensal.

Casou-se depois, mas foi por uma espécie de interesse, não pelo dinheiro, mas pelas circunstâncias. Sangue-puro, comensal forte e digno... E ela tornou-se Lestrange. Só adquiriu o nome, pois sua vida era voltada especialmente e unicamente para o Lord das Trevas, assim como a de seu marido.

Mas agora, ao final da segunda guerra, o Lord havia caído. E ela sabia que era para sempre. Não soube o porquê de a Ordem da Fênix e os outros bruxos do mundo resolver dar uma chance de reintegração social, mas ela e os outros comensais estavam livres, soltos e com uma vida normal a viver.

Talvez eles sentissem pena, misericórdia... Pensar nisso deixava-a nervosa, não precisava da pena e nem da misericórdia de ninguém! Mas voltar a Azkaban apenas por seu orgulho seria realmente uma grande tolice... Idiota aquele que fizesse isso. E como típicos e covardes sonserinos, era mais fácil engolir a vida monótona que lhes foi entregue. Foi o que fizeram.

E agora, era realmente a senhora Lestrange. Incrível como mesmo depois de tudo o que fizeram, depois do estrago que os comensais cometeram no mundo, mortes, atentados, violência: quem tinha dinheiro era quem tinha dinheiro. Assim como Malfoy, Lestrange ainda era um nome extremamente respeitável e ainda havia tolos que puxavam o saco das famílias, e o pior, alguns desses até do ministério. Do ministério! A sociedade bruxa era completamente ridícula.

Ela riu gostosamente, retorcendo-se no sofá. Merlim! Será que alguém havia percebido que ela e os outros mataram um monte de gente?! Enquanto estavam sendo procurados ou fiéis ao Lord eram caçados e excomungados, mas agora que não havia Lord algum, eles simplesmente seguiam uma vida como outro qualquer, senão melhor que as dos ditos heróis da guerra. Que ironia imbecil...

Mas talvez fosse percebido pela sociedade o que ela mesma percebeu em si a não muito tempo. Ela mesma, Bellatrix Lestrange, não sentia mais necessidade de matar. Era tudo pelo Lord... E agora sem ele, sua vida perdera o sentido. Não a reconhecia, seria essa a verdadeira Bellatrix, crua e nua? Sem vontade de matar, apesar de ainda defender os ideais de antes, não havia mais a vontade de fazê-los modificar o mundo.

Talvez fosse só fogo de palha. Dizem que para se viver, as pessoas procuram o que proteger. Alguém sempre tem outro alguém para proteger. Achava que esse seria o significado do amor. Você protege quem você ama... Ela protegia o Lord. E sem Lord, não havia mais nada...

Mas então, como viveria sem alguém para proteger?

Ouviu barulho de passos. Virou-se em um de seus habituais atos bruscos e deparou-se com uma figura alta, forte e certamente atraente. De olhos castanho-claros e cabelos castanhos ligeiramente ruivos. A barba leve e bem feita contornando os lábios finos de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Rodolphus, o senhor Lestrange. Seu marido.

- Não vai se arrumar? – Ele disse num meio sorriso, o sorriso habitual, de quem conhece, mas não é íntimo. Nem pareciam marido e mulher se falando.

- Ah, é hoje aquela festinha? - Bella havia se esquecido completamente da comemoração da chamada pelo ministério de "nova era bruxa" em que bruxos puro-sangue, mestiços e os sangues-ruins viveriam em perfeita harmonia, que seria realizada ainda naquele dia. Uma comemoração em que entre os convidados, além dos ex-comensais da morte, também estariam presentes pessoas influentes e os "puxa sacos" que a pouco havia relembrado.

- Sim... E acredito que os convidados não demorem muito a chegar – Concluiu Rodolphus, depois de olhar em seu relógio de pulso.

- Não demoro a me arrumar. – Falou Bella, já se levantando do sofá. Passando por Rodolphus e indo em direção a saída da sala de estar, sentiu que braços fortes envolveram sua cintura, fazendo-a recuar um pouco de seu caminho.

- Agora? Você acabou de falar que os convidados não vão se demorar...

- Mas você disse que não demora a se arrumar, então...

E ele roubou um beijo da mulher de pele branca e cabelos lisos e negros que chegavam até um pouco a mais do ombro, enrolando nas pontas. O beijo era doce e apaixonado da parte dele, já ela agia como se estivesse beijando um qualquer.

Apesar de que esse aquecimento não durou, de doce o beijo tornou-se selvagem e dessa vez, Bella o acompanhou. A língua de Rodolphus circulava pela boca de Bella num modo desesperado, explorando cada canto da boca da mulher. Bella não ficava para trás, agia até mais intensamente que o marido, um de seus braços contornando seu pescoço e parando na nuca de Rodolphus, a outra mão estava no ombro deste, fincando suas unhas grandes e pontudas na carne do homem. Ele ainda a segurava pela cintura.

Nesses embalos, não demoraram chegar ao quarto.

oOo

Deitados em sua cama, Rodolphus acolhia o corpo de Bella com seus braços fortes num abraço, acariciava as costas nuas da esposa. O quarto se encontrava em perfeito silencio, apesar de ambos estarem acordados. Rodolphus parou com o que fazia e encheu Bellatrix de beijos, por toda sua face e às vezes o pescoço, por fim a boca, novamente num beijo doce.

Ela o entendia. Ela nunca desconfiara de que ele a amava. E agora que não havia mais batalhas e guerras com que se preocupar, parecia que Rodolphus fazia questão de demonstrar isso a ela, com todas essas formas afetuosas de tratá-la. Ela sabia que não corresponder aos carinhos o machucava, e também se sentia uma cretina por correspondê-lo apenas no sexo, única forma que ele encontrou de ficar ao lado da esposa.

Mas se ele soubesse o quanto também a machucava não corresponde-lo...

Estava sendo difícil para ela essa nova vida. Ela não sabia ser carinhosa, não sabia ser esposa... Não sabia como agir e nem o que falar... Talvez nem sempre se seja necessário ser bom nas palavras para expressar o que sente; um simples "te amo" já diria tudo e ela sabia que dizendo isso faria de Rodolphus o homem mais feliz do mundo. Mas ela não o diria, não, porque seria uma mentira.

O amor é para fracos. Os fracos utilizam o amor porque não há outra arma para atacar, era assim que ela via aquele sentimento. Nunca amara realmente ninguém, nem o Lord e por isso, não sabia o que sentia por Rodolphus, sabia que não era amor. Não! Isso não! Desta vez seu orgulho interferiria, não diria ser amor, não admitiria essa fraqueza.

Mas ela tinha de admitir para si, ela gostava dele, de forma ou de outra, aqueles carinhos a deixavam bem. Mas definitivamente, não queria que aquilo fosse amor.

oOo

Ela estava descendo a escada que daria para a sala onde os convidados se acomodavam. De onde estava, podia ver a todos.

A sala estava completamente cheia de convidados. As pessoas se dividiam em círculos de pessoas e conversavam algumas rindo alto. Em um desses círculos estava Rodolphus, lindo e bem vestido como sempre, e seu irmão, Rabastan, também vestindo vestes muito bonitas, conversando com Dolohov, Rookwood e mais um homem que ela tinha certeza já ter visto no ministério.

No canto oposto da sala, avistou um homem de cabelos exageradamente loiros, não precisando mais ver o rosto fino e a pele pálida, já adivinhava que se tratava de Lucius Malfoy. Ao lado direito deste, um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos medindo até o ombro e, se permitisse uma observação mais a fundo, cabelos extremamente ensebados. Claro que se tratava de Snape, o traidor. Alguns ex-comensais agora nem se dirigiam mais a ele pelo que havia feito, mas Snape não ficava para trás de forma alguma, até porque Lucius e Cissy sempre o consideraram muito e o carregavam para cima e para baixo, não importando o que acontecia. Sempre desconfiou dessa amizade, mas... O assunto não era dela e ela não era tão enxerida assim.

Falando na irmã, esta estava à esquerda de Lucius, de mãos dadas a este. Conversavam com Avery e Mulciber, e mais três pessoas que também não sabia quem eram.

Acabou de descer as escadas e foi indo em direção até onde estava seu marido. Cumprimentava aqueles que a conheciam e também a cumprimentavam, mas não tinha o trabalho de dizer "boa noite" a todos, ela nunca fora disso e dane-se aquele que a achasse mal-educada. Quando se aproximou de Rodolphus, este a vira chegando e estendeu um de seus braços para ela. Ela, por sua vez, aconchegou-se ao marido, dando apenas um "boa noite" frio e indiferente aos que estavam no círculo.

E foi assim a noite inteira, aonde Rodolphus ia, ela ia junto. Ficou ouvindo as conversas idiotas que os homens costumam comentar nessas ocasiões. Quadribol, ministério, Hogwarts, quadribol, coisas idiotas sobre os trouxas, piadas machistas, quadribol... E pouco a pouco ia entardecendo e, à medida que esse fenômeno se realizava, os convidados iam indo embora.

Os últimos que ficaram foram os Malfoy. E Bella se viu diante de sua irmã, seu cunhado Lucius, o também cunhado Rabastan, a mais nova loira e sensual atual de Rabastan, que particularmente Bella sabia que não ia durar muito (sim, Rabastan era um galinha) e o seu marido num novo círculo de conversas. Só esperava não ter de ouvir aquelas coisas idiotas mais do que já havia ouvido.

Não tardou para Bella se arrepender do que desejou.

Parecia que Narcissa também havia se enjoado de ouvir tais conversas e tocou num outro assunto. Parecia saber o quanto iria provocar a irmã.

- Então... E como vai a vida agora, Bella? Sem aquelas obrigações creio eu que agora vocês tenham encontrado mais tempo pra vocês. – Disse Cissy, referindo-se a irmã e a Rodolphus.

- Ah... Vamos bem, a medida do possível... – Bella não encontrava palavras. Não podia dizer à família que estava detestando a vida de casada, isso certamente acabaria com Rodolphus, mas também não era boa atriz. Mas céus! Para que ser atriz? Desde quando Bellatrix se importava com o que outra pessoa sentia?

- Ainda não nos matamos. – Após ver o quanto Bella ficou embaraçada, disse Rodolphus fazendo todos ali riem.

- E você Rabastan? Agora é pra valer, hein? – Atiçou Lucius, a garota loira não percebeu, mas o loiro estava zombando da relação deles. Não era segredo nenhum ali que Rabastan a deixaria mais cedo ou mais tarde quando outra mulher altamente sensual se deixasse ser conquistada pelo ruivo mais novo.

Rabastan deu uma risadinha sem graça, abraçando a namorada para que essa não percebesse nada de errado na situação que Malfoy o colocou.

Bella ainda continuava sem graça por seu ato embaraçado de há pouco. E Cissy notara.

- É Bella, pode ser que agora no começo a vida de casada pareça realmente meio esquisita, mas o amor supera tudo, vocês vão ver. Esse é o segredo pra vida de casado, por isso ninguém enjoa. Não se enjoa de quem se ama. – E deu um selinho nos lábios de Lucius, como se o comentário fosse para ele, mas Bella sabia que não, ela sabia que só servia para deixá-la entre a cruz e a espada diante de Rodolphus.

Maldita Cissy! Será que ela não se cansaria de fazer comentários infelizes?

Antes que pudesse perceber, Rodolphus a olhava apenas com os olhos, não sabia o porquê de Cissy estar fazendo aquilo e deixá-la mal diante do marido, mas estava conseguindo. Rodolphus havia percebido o que Cissy queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

Cissy havia desmascarado Bella e jogado na cara de Rodolphus o que ele mesmo não queria acreditar.

Bella não amava Rodolphus.

E a loira que estava com Rabastan só servia para piorar as coisas.

- Vocês têm filhos? – A garota perguntou a Lucius e Narcissa.

E, como de costume, Lucius tinha o prazer de responder e se enchia de orgulho para falar do filho.

- Temos um menino, parecido comigo.

- Que maravilha! E vocês ainda não? – Perguntou a loira aos Lestrange.

Aquilo já estava deixado-a furiosa. E mais furiosa ainda ficou pelo assunto que chegara. Filhos... A vida dela já estava ruim sem as pestes que as pessoas chamam de filhos.

- Não, não temos e nem teremos filhos. – Respondeu grossamente à menina. Claro que depois desse impulso, ela percebeu a porcaria que falara. Os braços de Rodolphus davam a volta pelo corpo de Bellatrix e sua mão parava no braço da morena. Quando ela acabou de falar, sentiu que Rodolphus momentaneamente havia apertado levemente o braço dela, como quem havia sentido uma pontada de dor pelo que havia ouvido.

Não demoraram muito ali e os Malfoy foram embora. Rabastan também, levando a maldita loira com ele.

oOo

Até que só restou a Bella a enorme vontade de tomar um banho e ir dormir. Esperou para que Rodolphus fosse tomar banho primeiro, ela não tinha pressa, afinal, depois do que falara aquela noite estava evitando o marido. Logo que ele saiu do banheiro, ela entrou. Nenhuma palavra foi-se ouvida de parte de nenhum dos dois.

Não estava com paciência de ir à banheira. Optou apenas pelo chuveiro e aquilo bastava. Sentia a água quente escorrer por sua pele pálida e macia, contornava o sabonete por seu corpo, deixando-a perfumada. Adorava se perfumar, e numa lembrança infeliz, Bella se deixou levar pelas memórias...

_"Estava completamente suja de sangue. Mas não podia mentir, ela adorava aquilo. Ria como se o que acabara de fazer fosse a coisa mais divertida de se fazer no mundo, e olhava satisfeita para os corpos dos mestiços e sangues-ruins que acabara de matar, matar não, matar era simples demais e isso não era tão divertido. Torturou lentamente, dando aos infelizes a falsa oportunidade de fugirem, para quando se virarem de costas para ela na intenção de escaparem, ela voltar a torturar e aí sim, esquartejar e espalhar pelo esconderijo do Lord vários pedaços humanos._

_Mas agora com o Lord satisfeito pelo "teatro", os comensais deveriam se retirar para seus próprios esconderijos e deixar o Lord das Trevas em paz._

_Ela tinha de tomar um banho, apesar de gostar de fazer aquilo, ela estava suja do sangue daquela gentinha. Na banheira, a espuma contornava o corpo esbelto de Bella, e ela sentia-se mais do que nunca relaxada. Até ele adentrar a banheira também."_

_Bellatrix fechou os olhos, relembrando perfeitamente os momentos de prazer que teve com o marido naquela noite._

_"- Eu adoro tomar banho com você sabia? – Dizia Rodolphus sussurrando no ouvido da morena._

_- É claro que você gosta você é homem... - Zombou Bella._

_- Não é por isso... Aliás, só por isso não... Eu gosto de te sentir perfumada, de te acariciar... Eu... Eu amo você, Bella."_

Naquele momento Bella sentiu o mundo cair sobre seus ombros. Na época ela deixou claro que não o amava e eles não mais tornaram a tocar no assunto. Naquela época tudo era mais fácil, ela tinha certeza de não sentir nada por ele...

Mas agora era diferente... Então, por que ela não admitia isso para si mesma?

Fechou o chuveiro e já ia vestir-se ali mesmo para não ter de fazê-lo no quarto e por sua vez na presença de Rodolphus. Ela olhava seu reflexo no grande espelho que tinha no banheiro. Ela estava mudada.

A última vez que parou assim na frente de um espelho para admirar-se foi há muito tempo, antes de seu casamento. Agora ela já era uma mulher. A pele, como sempre, muito bem cuidada. Mas havia mudanças, suas pernas estavam mais grossas, os braços mais fortes. Seu rosto já não tinha mais os traços jovens de antes. Além daquela cicatriz no braço esquerdo, essas eram as marcas que a indicavam como uma ex-comensal.

Mas ainda se considerava muito bonita e atraente. Sem perceber começou a fazer diversas poses em frente ao espelho, observando-se. Lembrou-se do que a namorada de Rabastan perguntou. Filhos... E numa nova pose ela virou-se de lado, ora se esticando para frente, ora ficando com postura ereta e apenas passando uma de suas mãos por sua barriga. Estava se imaginando grávida. Um filho de Rodolphus...

- Não! – Exclamou para si mesma em meio ao silencio do banheiro. Não podia continuar com esses pensamentos. Ela não teria um filho e pronto. Se bem que ela precisaria cuidar mais de si, ela já estava se sentindo terrivelmente gorda. Sabia que não era mais a jovem de antes, mas uns quilinhos a menos iriam fazer-lhe bem.

Vestiu-se tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Agora o que ela mais precisava era tentar dormir mesmo tendo de dormir ao lado do último homem do mundo que ela queria trocar sequer uma palavra.

No quarto, Rodolphus já estava deitado, porém parecia interessadíssimo num livro que tinha em mãos. Livro? Desde que noite Rodolphus lia antes de dormir? E justo àquela hora da madrugada? Não precisava ser um mago das trevas para saber que ele só estava com aquele livro para ter uma desculpa esfarrapada de sua verdadeira intenção que era esperar acordado por Bella.

Sem rodeios ou cerimônias, Bella deitou-se de costas para o marido, sem falar nada. O silêncio estava começando a ser insuportável, e Bella sabia que cedo ou tarde iria ser quebrado, quando já ia criando esperanças...

- Precisamos conversar Bella – Disse Rodolphus, numa voz rouca.

- Rodolphus, não acha que já esta muito tarde para discutirmos a relação? – Respondeu Bella, numa voz zombeteira e sarcástica.

- Por que você me tortura? Eu não agüento mais sentir você desfazendo de mim... Eu te dou tudo que você quer...

- Ah não começa com drama, Rodolphus! Estou com sono, vamos dormir.

- Mas eu não estou com sono, e sabe por quê? Porque eu estou infeliz ao seu lado. Isso não devia acontecer Bella, você é minha esposa.

- E o que você pretende que eu faça? Que eu finja ser a esposa perfeita pra você?! Francamente Rodolphus! Onde está o homem forte com quem me casei? Por um acaso estou ferindo seus sentimentos? Estou me sentindo o homem da relação!

Nesse momento Bellatrix sentiu uma das mãos de Rodolphus a agarrarem pelo braço e fazer a força ela se virar para ele. Ao fazê-lo, Bella sentiu um arrepio forte na espinha, não só pela mão que ainda apertava forte seu braço machucando-a, mas pelo olhar de Rodolphus que se cruzou com o dela. O olhar de Lestrange, o olhar que ela pedira para ver, o olhar de um comensal.

- Quem é o homem da relação agora, hein? – Rodolphus gritava para ela ameaçadoramente.

- Posso saber o que você pretende fazer? Matar-me? Violentar-me? – Mais uma vez Bella zombou, mesmo sabendo que o que ela sugeriu não poderia estar muito longe de acontecer.

Rodolphus parecia perder a força diante da dureza da esposa e foi afrouxando a mão do braço da mesma.

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você...

- Então, o que quer?

Rodolphus pareceu parar de funcionar enquanto tentava formular palavras que expressariam seus sentimentos com exatidão.

- Eu invejo Lucius...

- Malfoy?

- Sim, o observo e sua irmã. Eles sim são um casal decente! Um casal que nós nunca vamos conseguir ser...

- E sabe por que nós nunca vamos ser? Por que não somos como eles, nós não nos amamos! Pronto falei, era isso que você queria ouvir? Eu não me importo com o que você sente ou deixa de sentir!

Houve um silencio terrível, parecia que a cada palavra de Bellatrix saia como uma facada no peito para Rodolphus. Este por sua vez deu uma última olhada na esposa, e ela viu algo indescritível naqueles olhos castanhos, algo que fez Bella se arrepender profundamente de ter dito tudo o que disse.

Ele se virou e deitou-se, dessa vez parecendo pronto para dormir, não dizendo mais uma palavra. Inexplicavelmente Bella teve o intuito de abraçá-lo e pedir-lhe perdão. Mas não era algo dela fazer aquilo, até porque o olhar de Rodolphus ainda a amedrontava.

Aquele olhar fez com que Bellatrix entendesse o quanto seu marido a amava, e por sua vez ela também percebeu que algo doía nela, seu peito parecia carregado e seus olhos ardiam. Ela nunca havia sentido algo assim. Ela não sabia o que era aquilo, até então em sua vida ela somente chorara por alguma dor física. Mas agora, ela queria chorar, chorar porque ela também tinha sentimentos. Bellatrix Black Lestrange tinha sentimentos.

Mas ela não chorou, segurou o máximo que pode. Afinal, não haveria pelo que chorar... Ela não se incomodava com o que os outros sentissem e isso incluía Rodolphus... Sem mais conclusões para tirar aquele dia, Bella adormeceu.

oOo

Passaram-se alguns dias desde a briga feia que teve com o marido. Não mais se falavam, apesar de ainda dividirem o mesmo espaço da casa, mesmo quarto, mesma mesa de jantar...

Falando em mesa de jantar, estava em frente a essa, com um tentador prato de comida a sua frente, apesar de não estar sentindo fome alguma. Ela não mais sentia vontade de comer e a fome parecia não querer incomodar-lhe. Retirou-se e foi em direção ao quarto. Passando pela sala de estar, viu o horário. Já eram dez e meia da noite e nada de Rodolphus. Agora ele estava assim, ele saía às tardes com o irmão e voltava altas horas.

E ela sabia pra que lados seu cunhado levava Rodolphus. Na mínima seu marido estaria naquele exato instante se esfregando em alguma vagabunda em algum dos barzinhos imundos que Rabastan freqüentava. Com uma mulher do tipinho que Rabastan costumava namorar, as fáceis.

Ao pensar aquilo interrompeu seu caminho e sentou-se no sofá, olhando para um ponto qualquer. Ficou pensando numa qualquerzinha colocando suas patas nojentas no homem que era seu. Ficou imaginando Rodolphus se satisfazendo com uma mulher que não fosse ela. Beijando outra como ele a beijava. Isso a enraiveceu demais. Ninguém coloca a mão no que é dela!

Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela mesma pediu para que aquilo acontecesse... E agora ela não podia reclamar nada. Rodolphus estava em seu perfeito direito de traí-la se quisesse, ela mesma deixou claro que não se importava com o marido e que não o amava...

Mas que inferno! Sim ela se importava com ele! Ela o amava! Não havia mais como esconder isso de si! Ela gostava dos carinhos dele, dos mimos, ela gostava dele! E nenhuma vadia descarada tiraria isso dela! Não de Bellatrix Lestrange! Ela tinha alguém para proteger, e o protegeria com unhas, dentes e maldições imperdoáveis se fossem necessárias!

Pegou seu casaco e saiu. Mandou um empregado qualquer dirigir o meio de transporte trouxa que costumavam chamar de automóvel e seguiu atrás do marido. Ela não usaria magia, isso a colocaria em risco de ser descoberta se tivesse de flagrar o marido em alguma situação ruim. Ela sabia onde ficava o lugar que Rabastan freqüentava, e sabia que Rodolphus estaria com ele. Foi para lá.

oOo

O lugar não era tão horroroso quanto Bellatrix achava que fosse. Tinha pensado em algo como o Cabeça de Javali com um toque a mais para vadias ou coisa do tipo para pior. Mas era quase um Três vassouras, só que percebeu que não faltavam mulheres. Adentrou o local, sentindo um cheiro forte de cigarro que a enjoou imediatamente. Mas não era hora de vomitar, era hora de encontrar seu marido.

O lugar não era tão grande, nem tão pequeno. Havia várias mesas do lado direito do bar. Do lado esquerdo estava o balcão, com vários bancos em frente a este, sendo ocupados por homens que pareciam não parar de beber. Duas mesas de sinuca ocupavam o meio do bar e mais para o fundo mais mesas, só que estas maiores do que a do começo do bar.

Olhando em volta de si, não viu nem Rabastan nem Rodolphus. O que a fez concluir que, ou não estavam ali, ou estavam nas mesas do fundo. Torcia para que fosse a primeira hipótese, já que todas aquelas mesas estavam cheias de gente e todas com mulheres aparentemente oferecidas o bastante para fazer Bellatrix querer matar uma se visse alguma com seu marido.

Receosa mas decidida, Bella seguiu adiante, mesmo com as pernas bambas. Não por estar num lugar como aquele, já estivera em lugares piores, estava trêmula porque temia ver seu esposo com outra. Vasculhando cada mesa com os olhos, não encontrava nenhum dos dois, mas continuou seguindo, até que chegando ao extremo do bar, numa das últimas mesas, ela achou quem estava procurando. E junto com este feito, vieram-se as lágrimas.

Rabastan estava cercado por duas mulheres que o paparicavam sensualmente, ao lado estava Rodolphus, beijando uma morena de pele branca, na verdade em questões de características não muito diferente de si. Mas claro, ela não se compararia com a vagabunda que estava beijando seu marido naquele exato instante.

Rabastan a viu, mas antes que ele pudesse chamar pelo irmão, Bellatrix puxou com violência a mulher separando esta de seu marido. Sem dar tempo de nenhuma reação da parte dos irmãos Lestrange, Bella bateu com toda a força que tinha na palma da sua mão no rosto da mulher.

- Sua vagabunda! – E Bella não parou ali, partiu para cima dela, dando socos fortes em tudo que era lugar, no rosto, barriga... Puxava os cabelos... E pelos gritos a outra parecia estar sentindo bastante dor... Ótimo!

- Você sabe quem é ele, sua infeliz? Meu marido! MEU MA-RI-DO! – Bella já estava se descontrolando, certa ansiedade que há muito não sentia foi apoderando-se de si. O gosto de ver o sofrimento, a ansiedade em se sujar de sangue. A vontade de matar que um comensal tinha. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela mente de Bella, confundindo-a e num ato despercebido, já ia puxando sua varinha do bolso de seu casaco, apontando para o rosto da outra morena.

- Expelliarmus! – Gritou Rodolphus, já com a sua própria varinha em mãos, impedindo que Bella fizesse alguma besteira, fazendo a varinha de sua esposa voar em um canto qualquer.

Há essa altura, todos os bruxos que estavam no bar já estavam com suas atenções voltadas para o ocorrido. Ali ninguém era burro ou mal-informado suficiente para não saber que se tratava de ex-comensais da morte envolvidos em qualquer que fosse a briga. E sendo assim, todo cuidado perto deles era pouco. Todos ali já estavam extremamente receosos e com as varinhas em punho.

A mulher, que havia caído no chão provavelmente por não suportar a dor que sentia depois das surras que levou, foi ajudada a se levantar pelo próprio Rodolphus, o que fez Bellatrix pulsar de ódio. Como podia? Ele devia estar do lado dela! Ela era a esposa dele! A quem tinha sido traída, no mínimo ele devia estar procurando milhões de desculpas para apresentar a ela. Mas não, ele estava ajudando a vagabunda a se levantar!

- Seu idiota! Ainda tem coragem de ajudar essa vadia maldita? – Gritava Bella.

- Ela não é pior do que você...

Como assim? Maldito! Por que falara daquele jeito com ela?

- Seu... Seu imbecil... – E Bella se mergulhou em lágrimas. Ela havia entendido, ele estava dando o troco, fazendo-a sentir na pele como era ser humilhada diante das pessoas mesmo sentindo amor a ele. Soube como ele se sentiu na noite em que desfez dele na frente dos Malfoy e do cunhado. Aquilo era realmente horrível.

Ainda olhando toda aquela situação, os bruxos ainda estavam achando que daquilo sairia alguma coisa ruim, logo um homem alto e forte, provavelmente o segurança do bar, se aproximou, também com sua varinha nas mãos.

- Os senhores têm de se retirar. – Falou em tom normal, mas dava-se para perceber que até ele temia sofrer nas mãos da bruxa Lestrange.

Ela se virou para ele e o olhou, fazendo o segurança se arrepiar, mas ao contrário do que muitos acharam que ela faria, ela não o tentou matar.

- Posso pelo menos pegar minha varinha?

O guarda não respondeu. Fez isso em ato.

- Accio varinha. – Sussurrou, e em pouco tempo, ele estava devolvendo a varinha de Bella a sua dona.

Ela não olhou para trás. Saiu daquele lugar a passos largos. Não, ela não esperava que Rodolphus fosse a seguir, não depois de ter feito aquilo com ela, mas quando olhou de rabo de olho, seu marido estava a seguindo, no mesmo ritmo de passos que ela. Ela, já do lado de fora do local, parou de repente e virou-se para Rodolphus, com seus olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

- Que você quer? Já não bastou o que você fez?

- Viu como é bom...

- Não me venha com liçõezinhas de moral, Rodolphus! Eu não aceitava isso nem da minha mãe e não vou aceitar de você! Admito que errei e fui uma completa estúpida com você, mas isso não justifica o fato de você ter me traído!

- E por um acaso isso faz diferença pra você? – Rodolphus gritava. – Você mesma disse que não me amava, que não se importava! Achou mesmo que eu ia ficar preso a você e ia ter de agüentar você caladinho e sofrer sem fazer nada! Não estou fora dos meus direitos que você mesma atribuiu!

- Realmente, Rodolphus, você não está fora dos seus direitos. – Bella falava em tom de voz pouco maior que um sussurro. – E eu também estou dentro dos meus direitos quando digo: - Ela tinha de dizer, por mais que aquilo doesse em sua alma, ela sabia que ele tinha razão, e seria melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez. - Eu quero divórcio.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Rodolphus de uma forma que nem seus anos em Azkaban o atingiram, seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida, para depois aumentar velozmente o ritmo destas. Não, divórcio não! Ele não pensava apenas no escândalo que o nome Lestrange estaria envolvido, ele pensava nela. Ele a amava, por mais ou por menos, e não poderia deixar que algo assim acontecesse.

Sem mais ter de recear usar magia, Bella simplesmente aparatou, deixando um desesperado Rodolphus na calçada, que também não demorou a aparatar.

oOo

Na mansão dos Letsrange, Bella seguiu até seu quarto sem cerimônia. Não demorou a Rodolphus chegar logo atrás dela e a ver subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto. Seguiu-a rapidamente. Bella entrou no quarto, fechando e trancando a porta na inútil esperança de ficar sozinha para chorar. Ele, do lado de fora, ouvia o choro e os soluções altos da esposa, e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que insistiram em cair de seus olhos. Limpou-as e estendeu sua varinha para a fechadura.

- Alohomora. – Sussurrou.

Bella estava deitada na cama, no lado da cama que Rodolphus dormia, abraçada ao travesseiro dele, encharcando-o de suas lágrimas e sentindo o cheiro do perfume que o marido deixava ali. Ela sentiu que a porta abria-se lentamente e sabia que era ele, mas estava abalada demais para falar ou fazer algo, ela apenas continuou deitada e com o rosto escondido no travesseiro dele.

Ele foi se aproximando e sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando uma de suas mãos grossas delicadamente no braço da mesma. Ela respondeu ao toque, levantando o rosto e exibindo seus olhos avermelhados pelo choro. Os olhares se cruzaram, porém nenhum deles falava nada. Pouco tempo depois, a iniciativa foi de Rodolphus.

- Bella... – Mas ele não conseguiu formar nada que pudesse falar, eram tantas coisas, tantos sentimentos...

Às vezes os atos valem mais do que mil palavras.

Rodolphus a trouxe mais para si, abraçando-a carinhosamente, deixando as lágrimas que estava contendo em seus olhos escorrerem por sua face. Acolhida entre os braços fortes do homem, Bella também chorava. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Eles precisavam disso, precisavam um do outro. Quando finalmente pareciam ter esgotado todas as lágrimas que seus olhos mantinham, um silêncio confortável pairou no quarto, deixando-os apenas abraçados. Até o silêncio ser quebrado.

- Bella. – Rodolphus a chamou novamente, dessa vez parecendo conseguir se expressar com palavras.

Apesar de que Bella não teve o mesmo ato. Novamente apenas levantou a cabeça para encarar o marido. Entendendo o consentimento da esposa, Rodolphus continuou.

- Eu amo você, eu não quero que nos separemos... Eu peço desculpas pelo que fiz, eu me achei num direito ridículo, mas nenhum homem tem o direito de trair sua mulher. E eu fiz mais, ainda te humilhei só para te dar uma lição imbecil, mas na verdade Bella, fazer aquilo também doeu em mim porque eu te amo. De verdade, do fundo do meu coração...

Bella colocou um de seus dedos indicadores sobre os lábios de Rodolphus, fazendo este parar de falar.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, eu é que tenho que fazer isso... Eu... – Bella ia voltar a chorar, mas segurou-se e continuou. – Eu sou uma estúpida, eu tinha princípios ridículos, idéias tortas da vida louca que eu vivi até agora. Mas agora eu posso ver perfeitamente a infeliz que eu fui e eu mudei Rodolphus... E agora sim percebo tudo isso. E percebo também que você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Rodolphus pegou nas mãos da mulher e beijou-as afetuosamente, sabendo o que a mulher estava tentando lhe dizer. Mas Bella ia terminar de falar mesmo ele já sabendo o que ia falar-lhe.

- Eu também te amo Rodolphus. - E ela voltou a chorar, sendo brevemente acolhida pelo marido num novo abraço. Chega de brigas, indecisões, idéias confusas e filosóficas que não tinham explicação para Bella, agora eram apenas ela e Rodolphus, e ela faria de tudo para ser assim para sempre.

oOo

Depois de algum tempo, na mansão Lestrange.

Rodolphus mexia levemente seus olhos para depois abri-los. Viu através da janela que já era de manhã. Aninhada em seus braços, estava Bella, dormindo parecendo um anjo. Os cachos negros caídos contrastando com sua pele branca e com seus lábios avermelhados. Linda...

Rodolphus a beijou no rosto e voltou a encostar a cabeça em seu travesseiro, fechando seus olhos. Mas o beijo pareceu não ter passado despercebido por Bella que acordava lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade que os fracos raios de sol faziam no quarto.

- Bom dia. – Rodolphus deu um selinho nos lábios carnudos da esposa.

- Bom dia, querido.

Estava tudo tão perfeito... E seria naquele dia que ela faria ficar ainda mais.

Rodolphus começou a acariciar os longos cabelos de Bella. Ela adorava aquilo, mas o fez parar quando se levantou, ficando sentada ainda na cama, encarando-o. Ele por sua vez, também levantou e a encarava, esperando que ela fosse falar, mas nada veio.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

Ela o olhou carinhosamente. Estava aprendendo a fazer isso ultimamente.

- Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu.

- Também te amo.

- Tem uma coisa que agente precisa conversar...

Rodolphus encarou-a num semblante sério. Estava ficando ligeiramente preocupado.

- O que houve Bella?

- Não se preocupe, não é nada demais. – Bella percebeu o quanto Rodolphus havia ficado preocupado então tratou logo de tranqüilizá-lo. – Aliás, é mais do que demais.

Rodolphus fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Estou grávida. – Finalmente disse.

O mundo parou perante aquela afirmação. Bellatrix Lestrange, uma das bruxas mais conhecidas, ou temidas, estava esperando um filho de um bruxo igualmente conhecido como ela. Ela estava esperando o herdeiro Lestrange. Viu que os olhos de Rodolphus brilharam intensamente.

- Ta falando sério?

- Claro, acha que eu mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas?

- Mas você... Você disse que não queria filhos...

- Eu era uma perturbada, lembra? – Bellatrix brincou, sorrindo logo em seguida. – É claro que eu quero esse filho, nosso filho.

Ela passou uma de suas mãos sobre sua barriga, Rodolphus pôs a sua em cima da mão da mulher.

- Vai ser a criança mais mimada do mundo bruxo, você vai ver...

- Com um pai maravilhoso como você, eu tenho certeza...

- Ainda bem que posso dizer o mesmo.

Bella o olhou e deu-lhe um beijo. A felicidade estava ao lado deles.

Fim

* * *

Oh please... Não me matem! não me matem!! Afinaal... É minha primeira fic de HP \o/

Sei que ficou meia (Meia?**o.O**) melosa e talz, até porque se trata dos comensais da morte e não de carinhas bonzinhos que saem cantarolando no bosque... Mas sinceramente eu gostaria de ouvir a opinião de vocês !! Portanto mandem reviews !! **:P** Mesmo que não tenha gostado, pode deixar sua opinião. Até porque apesar dos pesares eu adorei escrever sobre esses dois, e comentários podem me ajudar a melhorar as caquinhas numa possível próxima vez... **8D**

Desde já agradeço aos que leram esse fruto louco de minha imaginação **=D.** =* a todos **! **e comentem** *o***


End file.
